Never Alone
by YuYaFan
Summary: Bluestreak has a nightmare about Praxus' destruction. Good thing he has Prowl and Jazz there to make it go away. It's really fluffy!


Me: and yet another cute little oneshot that I came up with.

Enjoy!

*Line Break*

**Midnight Comfort**

_Screaming_

_This is all he could hear. The screams of innocent bots as the buildings around them collapsed. He saw the high towers and metal fall, burying everything and everyone beneath them. The sound of metal hitting metal reached his audios, and the screams continued to echo with them._

_He saw it all. The death, the destruction, the once great city fall, a pile of rubble and lifeless shells littering the streets. But he was safe. He was hidden from the destruction, lying under the small alcove that his creators had placed him in just before the explosions started. All around him the sounds of death and destruction filled his mind. The sight and sounds of his family and neighbors, schoolmates and closest friends all perishing before him in the falling rubble. All of Praxus fell before him, buried in a fiery grave. He wanted to help them, he wanted to save them, but what could a youngling do to stop this?_

_Nothing._

_He couldn't do anything to help, all he could do was watch and listen._

_And then, there was silence._

_No sounds came to him. There was no more screaming, no yelling, and no sounds of running pedes. The air seemed to still for a moment, leaving him in complete silence. After a moment of slight hesitation, he carefully made his way out of his hiding spot and quickly made his way through what was left of his once beautiful home._

"_Hello?" he called out, but he knew no one would answer him._

"_Please, someone, anyone, please!" He yelled through the house, listening carefully for any signs of life. But when he was once again met with silence, he knew that it was useless to continue. The sudden sound of jets overhead made him duck behind the nearest piece of metal, watching overhead for any signs of the ones who destroyed his city. The decepticons were ruthless, and he knew what would happen if they found him, so he kept quiet and waited. When there was no more sounds of the jets he silently walked back through the rubble. He had to find someone, someone had to of survived. He couldn't be the only one, right?_

'_What about…" he thought, before racing through the rest of his home, calling out to the only two bots he wanted more than anything to be safe._

"_Sire! Carrier!" he called, his little pedes racing from room to room in search of his creators._

"_Sire! Carri..." he never finished his call. There in one of the rooms, laid the lifeless shells of his creators. Their stone gray bodies huddled together in their last minutes of life. He felt himself running towards them, but he knew that they were gone, gone with all of Praxus, never to have life again._

"_N-no…" he couldn't speak, so he ran. He ran out of the room, out of the house, through the streets, someone had to be alive, and he was determined to find them._

_He spent what seemed like hours looking for survivors, but never found any. He didn't really want to look under the slabs of metal for fear of what lay underneath, trapped in the metallic graves. He knew there was no one left. They were all gone. He was all by himself._

_He was alone._

_The sound of jets once again reached his audios. They were back. He looked up and saw them. Two jets lined up next to eachtoher, and they were both pointing down at him._

"_Well, well, what do we have here?" one asked._

"_Looks like a little youngling who didn't seem to die with the others." His companion answered._

"_Well, I believe we should fix that, shouldn't we?" the first one asked, his voice taking on a sickly sweet tone._

"_Yes, I think we should." The second one answered._

_He was frozen in fear. He couldn't move, not even when the seekers poised themselves above him, did he move. The seekers laughed from above him and charged their jets, diving straight at him, they headed right for him, and then he knew no more._

"AHHHHHHHH!" Bluestreak screamed as he sat up quickly on his berth. His breathing was ragged and his body sat rigid in complete fear. The memory was still fresh in his mind. A nightmare that he couldn't shake, even after being saved.

He sat there for a moment, trying to calm his breathing down. And when he did he forced his body to relax as well. Letting his optics adjust he realized that he was still in his makeshift room that he had been given by the Autobots when he was found. Although he was a usually talkative youngling, he couldn't help but feel slightly out of place with the rest of the Autobots. That is, save for Smokescreen, an older Praxian, and his recently named guardian Prowl. Bluestreak adored his guardian, even though some called him a sparkless drone, he couldn't help but disagree with them. Prowl was everything Blue wanted in a guardian, Prowl always looked after him, and took care of him. But let's not forget Prowl's bondmate Jazz. Blue liked Jazz a lot, since he would play with him and help take care of him. To Bluestreak, Prowl and Jazz were much like his carrier and sire. He was once again with bots that he loved and they loved him back. But he always feared that they would get taken from him too, and he would once again be left with himself. Tears spilled from his optics.

He would be alone again. And he didn't want to be alone.

"Blue?" a quiet voice called out his name. Bluestreak jumped slightly at the sudden voice and turned. A lone figure stood in the doorway, the light from the hallway outside made it hard for Bluestreak to make out who was standing there. But when the figure moved his doorwings into the light, Blue immediately knew who it was.

"Prowl?" he asked, his voice was timid, but loud enough for the other to hear. Prowl stepped further into the room, walking up to Bluestreak's berth and stood in front of his adoptive spark. Noticing the tear stains on Blue's optics he immediately went into protective guardian mode, the screaming he heard earlier only heightened his senses.

"Blue, what's wrong?" he gently asked, taking note that his charge was slightly shaking on his berth. Bluestreak looked up at him and then down again afraid to meet his adoptive creator's optics. This only unnerved Prowl more.

"Blue?" he asked, but still the youngling wouldn't answer him. Prowl didn't know what could've possible scared Bluestreak so badly. He knew the youngling wasn't afraid of the dark, and there hadn't been any decepticon activity lately, the only thing that had happened was the recent anniversary of the day Praxus had fallen…

Then it clicked.

Bluestreak, even though he was a very talkative mech, had always had numerous nightmares during the anniversary of his city's destruction. Prowl mentally berated himself for not realizing it sooner. Blue was having nightmares about the city and his family all falling at the hands of the decepticons. He couldn't help but feel a pang of sorrow for his young charge. He too knew what it was like to have nightmares of his city's destruction, the images of the carnage never leaving his processor, and he was never without at least a few nightmares here and there. He completely understood what Blue was going through, and he refused to let him go through it alone anymore.

"Bluestreak, did you have a nightmare about Praxus?" Prowl gently asked. Bluestreak's head shot up, wet, shocked optics met dry and calm ones.

"H-how did you…" Bluestreak started to ask, but Prowl cut him off.

"Because…you're not the only one who dreams of Praxus falling." Prowl explained softly. Bluestreak gazed into his guardians optics and noticed how they seemed to dim with sadness at the statement. He couldn't help but feel a sharp pang of guilt in his spark. How many times had he believed that he was the only one who suffered after Praxus fell, and yet here is Prowl, one of the last Praxians in existence, having the same problems as he was. He wasn't the only one, and he knew that he wouldn't be alone anymore either. With a sudden cry Bluestreak threw himself into the awaiting arms of his guardian, immediately developed in warmth, Bluestreak began to cry, all the while Prowl rubbed his back soothingly, being mindful of Blue's doorwings. He whispered thoughts of comfort into his charges audio. After a few more moments of crying and comfort, Blue finally started to calm down, never leaving the arms of his guardian, and Prowl never loosened his hold either.

"No matter what Bluestreak, I'll always be here with you. You're never alone here with us." Prowl soothed. Bluestreak nodded, laying his head on Prowl's chestplates, listening to this calming spark beats.

"And tha' includes meh…." A voice sounded from the doorway causing both Praxians to jumps slightly. Whirling around, both were relieved when they saw that it was Jazz standing there and not someone else. Both calmed their sparks at the familiar presence and listened to Jazz speak as he made his way towards them.

"No matter wha' we'll always be ther to help ya Blue." Jazz spoke, sitting himself next to his bondmate who nodded in quiet agreement. Blue couldn't help but smile at them both. He knew they would always be there for him, just like he would be there for them when they needed him.

"Thank you." Blue quietly said. He giggled when Prowl leaned down to kiss his cheveron.

"Anything for you Blue." He said. Bluestreak suddenly let out a yawn.

"Ah think it's time for someone's recharge." Jazz said, but Bluestreak shook his head no. He was completely content on being in Prowl's arms, plus he didn't want to be left alone where the nightmares would get him again. Jazz and Prowl exchanged glances.

_Why don't we let Bluestreak recharge with us tonight?_

_Prowler, you just read my mind._

Bluestreak watched the older mechs talk between themselves using their bond. Finally, both nodded their heads in silent agreement and Prowl looked down at Bluestreak.

"Bluestreak, do you want to recharge with us tonight?"

Bluestreak nodded his head rapidly, causing both mechs to chuckle. Carefully lifting up his charge, Prowl and Jazz walked out of Blues room and made their way towards their shared berthroom. Unlocking the door, all three mechs made their way inside, the door quietly closing behind them. When the door had closed, both mechs made their way towards their berth. Jazz got on it first then motioned for Prowl to join him. Placing Bluestreak next to Jazz, Prowl got up on the berth as well and was immediately brought into a hug from his bondmate. Both mechs leaned forward and gave eachother a chaste kiss goodnight, Blue made an 'eww' noise then giggled as he covered his eyes, only opening them back up when he knew they were done kissing. Snuggling closer between the two, Bluestreak let out another yawn and eventually shut down his optics, leading into a light recharge, a content sigh made its way from his lips as he rested.

_Isn' he just so cute when he's rechargin?_

_Indeed he is, and of course he won't be experiencing anymore nightmares._

_Of course not, he's got us to take care of that._

_I couldn't agree more._

Both bots listened silently at Bluestreaks quiet breathing for a moment, a smile appearing on both their faces.

_Goodnight Jazzy._

Prowl shut down his optics, curling in slightly around his charge, he followed Blue into a light recharge as well. Jazz smiled down at his bondmate and youngling, placing one last kiss on each of their cheverons, Jazz hugged them tighter to his body.

_Goodnight Blue, Goodnight Prowler._

Jazz powered down his optics and finally joined his new family into a blissful recharge, his mind content on making sure nothing ever happened to his mate and 'son'.

No more nightmares plagued Bluestreak for the rest of the night. He now knew that no matter what, he would never be alone again.

End.

*Line Break*

Me: wow, that was fluffy.

Bluestreak: I love my adoptive creators!

Me: me too. Well, you know the drill, read and review please! Tell me what you think! Sorry about Jazz's accent, I'm not really good at writing it yet. Bluestreak if you will.

Bluestreak: Bye!


End file.
